


haunted

by Marenke



Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [10]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Ghosts, Pre-Relationship, ghost bora and security guard siyeon., my inspo for this one was. that one mcelroy, screamin "ARE YOU HAUNTED? ARE YOU POSSESSED?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Bora’s usual haunting grounds are demolished to make way into a “shopping mall”, whatever are those.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	haunted

Bora’s usual haunting grounds are demolished to make way into a “shopping mall”, whatever are those, and while she’s quite sad that her house is being demolished, she’s also furious that it doesn’t liberate her. Come on, the tiny attic room where she was murdered isn’t even up anymore and she’s still there. Her murderer was dead (very tragic accident. He fell off the stairs after seeing a ghost smiling at him) and she was still… Alive? Dead? It was kind of weird.

An exorcist even comes to bless the grounds before the construction begins. The blessing makes her sneeze a little, but she isn’t worse for wear, so Bora mentally shrugged and kept watching from the crowd. It was funny, she had to admit.

Then, when construction started, they hired this little thing. Black hair, dressed in worker’s clothes, thick-rimmed glasses. She’s the night shift guard, to protect the construction from vandals and other things, and they assured her that the ghost of the old house wasn’t there anymore. Bora, watching from her vantage point by the side of the foreman, cocked her head. She wished she wasn’t around anymore.

The girl, Siyeon, nodded and thanked the foreman, smiling gently. She sort of reminded Bora of an old friend of hers, a woman she sometimes visited. Only sometimes, though; Bora’s miasma made her old friend frail and prone to sickness. Bora may be dead, but she was still a gentle soul. Mostly. That was fine; she didn’t visit much. 

She missed visitors - oh, the time when her house was a popular teenage attractor because teens were dumb and stupid and loved tests of courage! -, but she could live without them well. Just lonely for eternity.

Then, at night, the girl turned on her lantern, gave a cursory walk around the rising construction as Bora followed her, curious about the girl. She doesn’t seem like the type to be doing this sort of job - Bora recognized the sight of well-cared for nails anywhere: they were her own hands, too - and, when the girl security guard stopped, resting atop a metallic folding chair, Bora floated down in front of her, using what little power she had to be visible.

“Hey, why are you working here?” Bora asked, cocking her head, behind the girl, and if she had jumped any higher she would’ve touched the ceiling. She slowly turned to face Bora, and the girl, arms crossed and outfit stained with ancient blood, blinked in an innocent manner. “I mean, look at you. Any strong wind can knock you out!”

“A g-ghost!” She screeched, and Bora blinked. “The foreman said…”

“Exorcism isn’t real.” Bora huffed, and Siyeon got pale. “I mean, really?”

“Then…?” A question. Bora waited. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“What? No. I’ve been alone for the past hundred years, just keep me company.” She sniffed around. “And if you hang out here, the miasma isn’t going to hurt you, so it’s a bonus!”

Siyeon looked at her for a long second. 

“Wow, you’re desperate for company.” If Bora still had a functioning heart, this would’ve been a shot straight at it. Bora spluttered for words, but Siyeon seemed surprised she had guessed the problem at its root. “You’re lonely… Really? That’s your issue?”

If she was human, Bora’s face would be red. Thankfully, she wasn’t.

“Quiet! Quiet! I was never here!” Bora shook her head, disappearing from view, and she watched Siyeon look around, searching for her. Then, after being unable to find Bora, Siyeon shook her head. She took a metallic rectangle out of her pocket, and started tapping the screen, light illuminating her face.

“Listen, miss ghost, I don’t know your story, or anything, but if you want company, though, I work here Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. So, uh, I’ll search for your name and, your history, I guess?”

“It’s Bora.” She says, before deciding that she’s going to stay far away for now, missing the surprise in Siyeon’s face when she spoke up.


End file.
